This invention is directed to apparatus for carding fibers. In the carding process, the carding apparatus straightens the fibers and arranges the fibers in a parallel relationship. The carded fibers are then output from the carding apparatus in the form of a web or in a condensed sliver. More particularly, the invention is directed to carding roller apparatus having a combination of small rollers which has a substantially higher levelling and carding capacity than the known machines. The carding roller apparatus provides improved quality of the fleece or web.
Typically, carding apparatus includes a large carding cylinder with four carding points arranged about the cylinder and a large doffer which removes the carded fibers from the cylinder.
Previous arrangements have also comprised small rollers which do not contain more carding points and do not store more fibers than the typical carding machine composed of a large carding cylinder, a doffer, and the usual working stations. The carding arrangement using small rollers operate partly without a fiber circulation about the working stations and the stripper roller is situated behind the working roller. Accordingly, increased carding and levelling capacities are not provided.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a carding apparatus having increased carding and levelling capacities to produce a web or sliver having improved qualities.
Another object is to provide a carding apparatus having a number of small rollers having an increased number of carding points and fiber circulation for improved blending and levelling of the fibers.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide carding apparatus having a number of operative carding units each of which includes a number of small rollers having multiple carding points with fiber circulation wherein part of the fibers are transferred between the units while a remaining part of the fibers is stored improving carding and levelling capacities.